Deserving
by PutUpOrShutUp1
Summary: Girls like her, don't go for guys like me. My version of what will happen when Lucas drops Caleb off at Hanna's house.


Hey guys, this is my first Lucas and Hanna fanfic, from Pretty Little Liars. There aren't many of them out there, so I thought I'd write one! this one is going to be a two-shot so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are loved :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Girls like her don't go for guys like me.<em>

It was true. He knew it was, but he was stupid enough to think that maybe just _maybe - _There was a tiny, miniscule chance that Hanna would actually feel the same way about him, the way he feels about her. Yeah, he was never usually this naiive. He just thought she was different, that she wasn't like all those other girls in Rosewood. He thought that if she got to know him that she would start to form feelings for him. But no, she fell for guy that hacks into peoples phone, the bad boy, the mysterious boy. Typical. And now, that said "mysterious" boy is in his car, and he's driving him to Hanna. Why was he doing this? _Because Hanna deserves to be happy. _Damn him for going with what his heart told him to do, instead of what his head said, which was to take up Mona's offer.

"Hello? You still there?" A voice broke him out of his thought. Caleb was waving his hand in front of Lucas's blank face. "Just wanted to say thanks for dropping me off. You're a really good friend to do this for Hanna." He held out his hand and Lucas reluctantly shook it.

"Yeah, I'm her good friend" he said, his voice filled with disappointment, although he tried to hide it from his voice so Caleb wouldn't notice.

"Do you want to come see Hanna before you go?" Caleb asked when he stepped out of the car, about to close the door.

"No, no, that's alright. You go, I'm sure she's missing you dearly" He said sarcastically with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"K. Cool, I guess I'll see you in school" He waved and shut the door , walking swiftly to Hanna's front door. Lucas didn't want to watch them start making out once Hanna opens the door, so he drove off quickly, not looking back.

Caleb stood there impatiently, knocking on the door constantly, waiting for her to finally open the door, and when she did, he smiled at her hopefully, scared of her reaction.

"Caleb?" She asked in surprise before she hugged him and started to kiss him passionately.

"Yeah." Was all he could say, he was too overwhelmed to think and comprehend anymore words.

"What-what are you doing here? I thought you left" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Well, I did. But someone came to me and convinced me to come back, for you" He smiled brightly, bringing her closer to him. Before he could kiss her again, she tilted her heaad in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows "Who came to you?

"A very good friend of yours" Was all he said and he placed his lips upon hers, until she pulled back and asked "Caleb, I have a lot of friends, could you please be more specific?"

"Alright, It was Lucas" He sighed and gave up on trying to pull her back into a make out session.

"Lucas?" She let go of him and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, you know, brown eyes, dark, curly hair, about this tall" he put his hand up to his shoulder to indicate the height of Lucas "And a little geeky."

"No, I know who Lucas is, I'm just surprised he would do that." She shook her head and tried to think of a reason on why on earth Lucas would do such a grateful thing for her when she completely broke his heart.

"Why? He said he was a good friend of yours. He is, isn't he?" He asked suspiciously. He didn't want another Jenna situation to form and ruin his relationship with Hanna again, that's why he was going to be cautious of the people around him from now on.

"No, of course, he's a great friend of mine" She replid quickly to his tone of voice. "Hey, uh, you don't mind if I go thank him, do you?" She asked as she grabbed her coat, not really caring what his answer was going to be because she was going to go see Lucas, anyways.

"No, go ahead. Do you want me to drive you?" He asked, but she shook her head and said "No, I got it." And left him, standing in the front of her house awkwardly.

On the whole ride over to Lucas's, she was still trying to process why Lucas would do this. A normal guy would never bring back his dream girls, boyfriend. But, Lucas isn't a normal guy, he's special, and different, and he cares, sometimes too much.

When she got to his front door, she stood there, pondering on what she was going to say. Thanks for bringing the guy I love back, sorry I can't give you anything else but a hug, maybe I'll hook you up with one of my friends? While she was pacing the front yard, the door suddenly burst open and there stood a tired looking Lucas.

"Hanna?" He asked confused, wondering if she was really there or not.

"Lucas, hey" She smiled and walked up to him. Why was she starting to feel so nervous?

"Oh, I guess Caleb told you I drove him over to your place. I should've told him to keep it a secret." He shook his head and looked down. He didn't want to look into her eyes right now, he hated what those blue orbs did to him.

"Why? Do you really want to avoid me that much, Lucas?" She asked a little bit annoyed.

"Do you blame me for wanting to?" She wasn't expecting that to be his answer, she was expecting him to say "no" to say that he couldn't avoid her any longer than he wanted to.

"I guess not." she said before turning around and walking to her car, but before she did, she looked back at him and asked "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drive Caleb to my house, my boyfriend, when you still have feelings for me."

"Because you deserve to be happy" He said the exact-well, almost the exact same thing he said to Caleb in the car. "And even if it's not with me, I still want to see you smile." He said cheesily. He didn't care how cheesy it sounded though, because everything he was saying is true. "I mean, as much as I want to be with you, as much as I want you to be in love with me, I want you to be happy with whoever you're with. And I can see that you're happy with Caleb, unlike you were with Sean." He smiled weakly, finally looking up at her. "Plus, I know girls like you would never go for a guy like me. I was delusional even thinking about it. I guess I was so shocked to even have you as a friend that I thought if it was possible for you to be my friend, maybe it's possible for you to be more than that. "

"Lucas, stop putting yourself down. A girl like me would be lucky to have a guy like you" She said truthfully and walked up to him once again, looking into his eyes.

"Then why aren't you with me?" He asked, finally looking up at her.

"Because I don't deserve you, Lucas." She replied and he sighed, shaking his heard while rolling his eyes "Look, Lucas, someday, a girl that deserves you is going to be walking up to you, and telling you exactly why you're perfect for them."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of waiting." He said and stepped back into his house and before he closed the door, he said "Tell me if you ever find her."


End file.
